You'll Always Be My Baby
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave and JJ take a break from their relationship. Based on the song Always be My Baby by David Cook JJ/Dave


AN: Alright so Cassie and I were playing around on youtube, showing each other good videos and such and I found this one. I know the song isn't new, but I like David Cook, so find that version to listen to while reading if you want! So I was watching it and I was struck by a Dave and JJ story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Song: You'll Always Be My Baby by David Cook

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die, no_

Dave stared at her. She stood, her arms wrapped protectively around her as tears fell down her face. He couldn't believe what she had told him. Was she aiming to kill him, because she was succeeding.

"I'm sorry Dave. I just… can't" she said. Dave took a step forward and his heart broke as she shook her head, taking a step back.

"What about our child? My child? Are you even considering her?"

"Of course I am. You can see her, but I don't want you to hurt her."

"Dammit JJ, I love you more than my own life."

"Which was proven when you were in surgery and died on me 5 times Dave. The last time the doctor said you wouldn't make it" she screamed, tears falling steadily. Dave's heart broke.

"JJ…"

"Just give me time Dave. I need some time to process everything." Dave watched as she turned and left. He didn't worry, he loved her and he knew she loved him, but there was something keeping her from admitting it out loud. She would be back though. She did love him and this last emergency was enough to send even to strongest to the scariest parts of hell.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

Dave sighed. It had been a week since JJ had left, her clothes and belongings still scattered about his house. He wanted to cry, to break down in tears, but he knew that she wasn't gone for real. She would be back; he had to keep faith in that. He was pulled away from his thoughts as there was a knock on his door. He backtracked and opened it, his heart soaring as JJ stood there.

"I came to get my things." Dave nodded and opened the door wider to let her enter. She smiled at him gently before slipping past, a box in her hand.

_I ain't gonna cry no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave girl_

_I will not stand in your way_

_But inevitably you'll be back again_

_Cause ya know in your heart babe_

_Our love will never end no_

"You don't have to leave JJ. Stay" he said. He didn't want to beg; he wouldn't. JJ shook her head, getting the major things.

"I told you Dave, I can't. I just can't" she whispered. Her box was full, she never made eye contact as she slid past him and closed the door behind her. Dave wouldn't stop her and they both knew it. She would be back. It was only a matter of time.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

JJ sat in her car, right outside Dave's house. The tears were falling too fast. Dave was her world, her rock, the light in their dark dreary existence. He was the father to her little girl. But she worried. She knew she would go back to him, but right now she needed time away. She needed to know she could take care of her daughter if Dave pulled another macho man stunt. She had almost lost him and that thought scared her more than anything else in her life.

"I love you Dave. I will be back" she whispered to the darkness as she held the pendant of the necklace in her hand. Dave had given it to her for their first anniversary together. She looked over at the box and smiled. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts; he didn't realize she had stolen some of his clothes. The smell kept both her and the baby calm at night.

Wiping her tears away, JJ turned the car on and pulled away. She needed to do this. For her and for their baby.

_I know that you'll be back girl_

_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh_

_I know that, you'll be right back_

_Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time_

Dave lay in bed. He missed having JJ's warm body by his side. He missed cuddling with her after a tough case. A month. It had been a month since JJ had left and she would be back in time, but for now every minute without her by his side felt like an eternity. He missed her with every breath he took and the only thing to make it stop hurting was JJ.

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my..my baby..._

JJ lay in bed, her hand over her distended stomach. The tears pooled in her eyes. So far it had been a month and she hadn't kill the baby yet. Maybe she should go back, but she needed to be able to prove to herself that the baby would have been fine. A month. It had been a month since she left and the pain in her heart killed her. She needed to end this little experiment, but the fear was still present. Just a while longer.

_You'll always be apart of me (you will always be)_

_I'm part of you indefinitely_

_Girl don't you know you can't escape me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_And we'll linger on (we will linger on)_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

_No way you're never gonna shake me_

_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_You will always be my baby_

"I love you, JJ. Return to me soon" Dave whispered as he fell into a fitful sleep.

"I love you, Dave. I'll be home soon" JJ whispered from her bed across town. They would be together again, but she needed this. "I'll be home soon."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was really sad, depressing, and made me cry! So *pauses* working on a sequel cause I know both Cassie's will be on me about it, so… that's about all I have! Thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
